Alternate Endings
by NationalLoser
Summary: What if some things in season 2 never happened? And other things did?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Welcome to my new fanfiction, it's based on Lip Service series 2. Basically, my friend and I were less than impressed with the outcome and we decided to tweak things;) the other person I'm writing this with is Jadethevampirequeen so check out her stories haha.**

Frankie Allen stared at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily before releasing a weak smile. She couldn't let herself be depressed today, it wasn't her day, it was Cat's.

Frankie would've had so much planned for Cat today if it weren't for one little thing. That little thing really being a big thing that came in the form of Sam, Cat's girlfriend.

She would just have to make do with the small amount of time that she was allowed with Cat, the same amount of time that they'd had together previously this week. Frankie knew it was wrong for Cat to be cheating on Sam, but it was only temporary, until Cat had made her decision, and Frankie couldn't live without her.

She glanced at the clock on her wall, anxious for the time to arrive when Cat would knock on the door. She was also anxious for her housemate, Tess to get to her rehearsals and out of the house.

Sighing once again, she walked back over to her bed and laid down on it, willing the time to pass quicker. The more she wished, the slower time went.

"Frankie?" Tess's mumbled voice travelled through the closed door.

"Yeah?" Frankie called back, sitting up and leaning her head against the wall.

"I'm coming in" The voice came back and the door was pushed open, Tess sticking her head through. "I'm now going"

"Okay" Frankie replied, trying to smile at her.

"Everyone else is at work today, you know you should really get a job" Tess teased.

"I have a job Tess" Frankie replied, actually smiling this time.

"A _real _job Frankie" Tess rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later okay? We'll get a takeaway or something when Lexy's home, then we'll go round and see Cat."

"That sounds like fun" Frankie smirked "See you later."

Tess smiled once more and pulled the door closed again.

Frankie waited until she heard the front door close before leaping off the bed and opening her bed-side table. She pulled out a small black box and placed it on the side, smiling slightly at it.

She was interrupted by a knock at the door, knots began to form in her stomach as she recognised the silhouette through the glass of the front door.

Frankie pulled the door open and smiled breathlessly at the woman. "Cat." she greeted.

Cat smiled weakly back and stepped inside, looking over her shoulder. Frankie pulled her into a hug, and realised that Cat wasn't hugging back, she pulled her further into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked, placing her hands on Cat's shoulders and running them down her arms.

"Too much Frankie, we need to talk" Cat replied, staring at the floor.

Frankie cupped Cat's face and pulled it up, "We can talk later" she smiled, kissing Cat deeply and pinning her up against the wall, still in a kiss.

Cat broke the kiss and placed her hands on Frankie's chest, pushing her away gently. "No Frankie, now."

Frankie tried to hide the look of rejection on her face and, grabbing Cat's hand, pulled her into her bedroom and closed the door.

"What is it?" Frankie hugged, starting to get annoyed.

"I can't stay Frankie, we can't do this." Cat sat down on the edge of Frankie's bed.

"That's fine, Frankie chuckled, sitting down next to her "We can do it tomorrow-"

"I didn't finish" Cat replied "We can't do this...ever."

Frankie hid very well the feeling that had just washed over her, loss and hurt took over and it felt like her heart dropped a thousand miles before finally smashing into a million pieces.

"What do you mean?" she managed to stutter out, trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

"I made my decision...I chose Sam." Cat sighed.

"But, I just thought, after everything we've been through" Frankie placed her hand on Cat's shoulder, willing her to rethink her decision.

"You hurt me Frankie." Cat placed her hand over Frankies and slowly pulled it off her, standing up. "It's not fair to Sam like this, you'll always be in my heart, but I have to move on. You probably should too."

Frankie stood up and just stared a Cat, unable to stop the tears anymore. "But I love you Cat."

Cat pulled her into a hug "I love you too Frankie, but...I need to give Sam a chance. I love her too...everytime I see you I'm reminded Frankie, and as happy as I am about us, I'm constantly reminded about how hurt you made me, if Sam can make me happy then I need to stay with her. This may not be permanent, but it's what's happening for now." Cat pulled back just enough to come face to face with Frankie. "I'm so sorry, I need to go. We're all going out later, so I'll see you then."

Frankie barely had time to protest before Cat had left and closed the door behind her.

She simply sat on her bed and cried.

* * *

"What a day..." Tess sighed as she hung up her coat upon arriving home.

She noticed the quiet in the house, she checked in the living room for signs of Frankie. Usually she would be on her laptop by now seeing as there wasn't really anything else for her to do when she was at rehearsals and Lexy was at work.

Lexy really did have a great job, Tess smiled just thinking about her. She would save people's lives day and night and then just come home and think nothing of it, a real life hero to Tess.

"Frankie?" Tess called, coming back to reality to try and locate her housemate. She knocked on Frankie's bedroom door. "Frankie, are you in there?" After a few seconds of no reply she called again. "I'm coming in."

Tess rolled her eyes when she saw Frankie in bed "I know you've had nothing to do today, but staying in bed is just lazy" she teased, approaching Frankie.

Upon getting closer, she could see Frankie had been crying.

Tess sat down on the edge of the bed "Frankie...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Frankie mumbled into her pillow, hoping Tess wouldn't detect the hint of sarcasm.

"I've known you for too long Frankie Allen, tell me what's wrong." Tess continued, trying not to sound too strict.

"Tess...leave it, it's too..." Frankie tilted her head sideways so she wasn't looking at Tess, or her pillow, but the wall.

"Frankie, I won't tell anybody, I just don't want you to be upset" Tess placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"It's Cat." Frankie sighed.

"What about her?"

"We were...seeing each other. She called it off today." Frankie sat up on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, facing Tess.

"Frankie!" Tess was shocked "You mean to say that Cat was cheating on Sam?"

Frankie nodded her head and rested it on her knees, glancing up at Tess.

Tess just sighed "When are you two going to sort yourselves out?"

"I think we just did." Frankie smirked.

"So I guess this means you don't want to go out with us later then." Tess continued.

"No, I'll go, I don't want anyone else to figure out something's wrong." Frankie lifted her head up.

Tess had been so concerned about Frankie, she didn't hear the door opening and Lexy coming home.

"Hello is anyone ho-" Lexy walked into Frankie's room and stuck her head round the door, cutting herself off when she noticed them both in there. "Sorry, am I interrupting a moment?" she smiled.

"Oh, no not at all!" Tess refused perhaps a bit too enthusiastically and stood up, beginning to blush.

"Okay then" Lexy laughed, entering the room. "What time are we leaving? I've had a bit of a rough day and I need a drink as soon as possible."

"I'm not sure" Tess replied, "When Frankie's ready?" she glanced at Frankie, who had returned her head to her knees. Frankie just nodded.

"Come on Tess, let's at least give her time to get ready, unless you want to watch?" Lexy teased.

"No no, I'm now coming!" Tess exclaimed again, patting Frankie on the shoulder before she left. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asked.

"Yep." Frankie replied, pulling her legs down and standing up.

"Okay, just let me know when you're ready." Tess smiled, leaving the room.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Tess smiled, approaching Cat and Sam, who had already found them a table in the bar.

"Thank you so much Tess." Cat smiled back. "Are you on your own?" she asked, glancing over Tess's shoulder.

"No no, Lexy's at the bar getting drinks." Tess smiled.

"And Frankie?" Sam asked curiously.

"She's with Lexy." Tess added, suddenly feeling paranoid for Frankie. "So, birthday girl, how's your day been?" she quickly changed the subject, as Lexy and Frankie arrived with the drinks and sat down, Lexy next to Cat and Frankie next to Tess.

"It's been good" Cat replied, smiling. "Sam made me breakfast, destroying the kitchen in the process" she rolled her eyes "and then I just went to work as usual, nothing's been different but it's felt special today, kind of like a...turning point."

Tess nearly choked on her drink that she'd been sipping. "Right" she coughed "Sounds like a good day." she shared a quick glance with Frankie, who was too busy on her phone to notice anything anyone was saying and looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"So, how was everyone else's day?" Cat asked, turning to Tess, who nodded, putting her glass down.

"Pretty good, though I swear I'm going to kill that director, he's such a pain." she laughed.

"What's he done this time?" Lexy asked, giving Tess a smirk.

"Just being the usual arsehole." Tess replied. "How's your day been, you mentioned you had a rough one."

"Well, I lost a patient today, so that's never good." Lexy pulled a face.

"Oh, what happened?" Sam asked, "We had to deal with an accident today."

"Yeah, it was probably the same thing" Lexy replied "Someone got hit by a car, we tried, but they didn't make it."

"That's terrible..." Cat mumbled, before turning to Frankie "Frankie, is everything okay?" she asked.

Frankie glanced up from her phone "Yeah." she replied bluntly.

"What's your day been like?" Cat asked, being careful not to set Frankie off but making it seem like there wasn't any tension between them.

"Well, you know me, I don't have a _real_ job." Frankie shot a look at Tess who smirked back at her. "So I spent the day in bed, I may not be saving the world like Sam, but I think I deserve a day off now and then."

"It's a far shot from saving the world, you just take pretty pictures of it." Sam laughed.

Frankie laughed, with a hint of sarcasm and mocking to Sam, which, luckily, no one picked up on.

* * *

The evening passed without much drama, Cat and Frankie shared the odd look, during which Cat would turn away first.

As they settled the bill for the evening, everyone began to leave, a little bit drunker than when they had arrived.

"Well, this was a fun night, thank you." Cat smiled, leaning into Sam, who had her arm around her.

"It is your birthday," Sam smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well we're gonna head off, Lexy's got another morning shift, I have rehearsals and...well Frankie's Frankie." Tess laughed quickly, before herding a suddenly emotional Frankie off the table and to the door, Lexy following closely behind.

"Frankie are you oka-" Tess was cut off by a loud noise behind them.

Someone had started a fight and was being escorted by two men out of the bar, unsuccessfully.

"This whole male stripper thing isn't gonna work out for you guys if you keep grabbing lesbians" the girl laughed, recieving an extra shove from the considerably larger men.

"Someone's getting rough" she chuckled at the men, who picked her up by each arm and dragged her out of the club, past the girls.

Frankie recognised the woman being dragged, who also recognised her. "Frankie" she smiled "Long time no see."

"Hey Sadie" Frankie replied.

"Well, no time to chat." Sadie laughed, being dragged further out of the doorway.

"Oh god." Tess laughed, leading the group out of the door to find Sadie squaring up to the men outside.

"I'll have you know that I have a friend in the police force, well not a friend, a friend of a friend." Sadie slurred.

"She's with us." Tess laughed, standing inbetween Sadie and the men, Sadie standing on tiptoes to talk to the men over Tess.

"Yeah, so fuck off." She laughed.

"I'm so sorry" Tess continued talking to the men.

"You should get her sorted out, she's a nutcase." The bigger man warned Tess.

"Believe me, we know." Tess rolled her eyes. "Again, I'm so sorry, we'll take her home."

The men huffed and heading back inside the pub, swerving to avoid Cat and Sam, who had just exited.

"What's going on here?" Sam's inner police officer kicked in.

"Sadie..." Tess sighed.

Sadie waved at Cat and Sam. "Hi guys!" she smiled before leaning over and throwing up.

"Hi Sadie..." Cat replied weakly.

Frankie's head clicked onto an idea, and rushed over to Sadie, helping her stand up.

"You need to get home Sadie..." she pointed out, letting Sadie lean on her.

"Okay, I live over there." Sadie pointed to her car.

"You're kidding me right?" Frankie asked.

Sadie shook her head, throwing up again.

"Watch the shoes." Frankie sighed.

Frankie looked at Tess and Lexy, Tess had a concerned look on her face and Lexy just looked plain confused.

"She can come with us." Tess eventually agreed, "We'll get a taxi."

"What is going on here?" Lexy asked.

"You don't wanna know" Cat added. "We'll see you guys later okay?" Cat glanced at Frankie, who was still helping Sadie.

"Bye" Tess and Lexy said together, before Lexy pulled out her phone and called a taxi.

**So there's the first chapter, I hope you like the changes we made;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls arrived home with a still naseous Sadie.

Just as the door closed, Tess threw her coat on the floor. "Great night guys." She said bluntly. "Great fucking night."

Tess pushed past everyone in the hallway before going to her bedroom and closing the door loudly.

"Wow, what was that about?" Lexy asked.

"Who knows" Sadie slurred before throwing up again.

"Ugh, Sadie." Frankie moaned.

Sadie looked up at her "So, I'm staying in your bed tonight, huh?" she playfully nudged Frankie.

"No, you're sleeping on the sofa." Frankie replied.

"Aw, come on." Sadie teased. "You know you want to."

"No, I really don't." Frankie replied strictly. "You know where the sofa is." Frankie let go of Sadie before going to her own bedroom and slamming the door.

"Blimey, it's just full of drama here tonight" Lexy laughed.

"You get used to it with these two." Sadie smiled. She looked at the sick on the floor. "Aw, I'm sorry about that. I'll just clean it up."

"No it's fine" Lexy chuckled, "I've worked the night shift before, I'm used to it."

"Oh yeah, you're the doctor." Sadie replied.

"Yep." came the reply.

"Well" Sadie put a hand on Lexy's shoulder "Keep up the good work." Sadie stumbled through the hall before going into the living room and passing out on the sofa.

Lexy sighed and hung up her coat, picking up Tess's. She side-stepped Sadie's vomit and went to the kitchen to get towels to clean it up.

"Oh, I didn't realise people were still out here, I thought you'd all gone." A quiet Tess stood in the doorway in her pyjamas.

"Nope, I've gotta clean up Sadie's...mess." Lexy shook her head but smiled.

"Oh, I'll help" Tess rubbed her eyes and walked to help Lexy run the towels under the tap.

"It's fine Tess, really" Lexy explained "I've done this a lot before."

"Doesn't mean you have to do it on your own again, come on, I won't take no for an answer." Tess smiled, walking into the hallway and beginning to clean up the mess.

* * *

After they had cleaned up the mess, Lexy and Tess had decided to have a cup of coffee, mostly to clear the smell of alcohol and sick from the air.

"So, what was wrong earlier?" Lexy asked.

"Oh, Frankie was just upset so-" Tess began before a knowing glance from Lexy told her that she wasn't asking about that. "Oh." Tess realised. "Nothing really, I always get a bit melodramatic when I'm tipsy."

"Are you sure?" Lexy raised an eyebrow over her coffee cup at Tess.

Tess laughed and drank the last of her coffee. "Yeah, we should probably get to bed. You're working the morning shift and I don't wanna be responsible for you being tired or late."

Lexy just smirked "I'm always tired, probably because I don't sleep much. I just don't know how I'm gonna sleep after losing this patient." She stood up and put her cup in the sink, standing opposite Tess.

"It's not your fault." Tess's eyes softened.

"That's easier to say than believe" Lexy replied "Of course, we always hold some sort of responsibility for the lives of a patient, what's the point in taking credit for saving people if we don't take it on board when we lose people."

Tess placed a hand gently on Lexy's shoulder. "You can't save them all." she smiled.

"Won't stop me from trying" Lexy smirked.

Tess pulled her into a hug and buried her face in Lexy's shoulder. "You can't try if you're tired." Tess teased.

"Ah, you got me." Lexy chuckled, "Have a good night" she said, pulling away.

"Yeah you too." Tess smiled.

* * *

"Frankie, are you up?"

Tess's voice broke the safety of Frankie's dream.

"I am now." she groaned, prompting Tess to open the door. She was still in her pyjamas.

"Haven't you got rehearsals?" Frankie grumbled, lifting her head off the pillow.

"Nope, we have a day off." Tess replied, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, why are you in here?" Frankie turned over to lay on her back.

"Sadie's still passed out on the sofa, it would be rude to wake her up." Tess sighed, sitting cross legged on Frankie's bed.

"And it's okay to wake me up?" Frankie laughed.

"Well, that and I wanted to talk to you about last night." Tess replied.

Frankie sighed as the conversation she'd had with Cat yesterday replayed itself in her head. "Oh, that."

Tess laid down opposite Frankie and faced her, prompting Frankie to turn and face Tess.

"How are you doing?" Tess asked.

"How do you think?" Frankie replied sarcastically.

"I know how you feel you know, watching someone you love go for someone else." Tess sighed heavily.

"I know, but at least you have a shot with Lexy, she's not married." Frankie smirked.

Tess blushed "Oh, you know about that?"

"You don't exactly hide it Tess." Frankie laughed at Tess's reaction.

"Oh, and you don't think I noticed you moping about over Cat last night?" Tess laughed back.

"Hey, I had a reason, you're just lovesick." Frankie chuckled lightly before sighing again.

"Right that's it," Tess announced, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked, sitting up but not moving from the bed.

"We're going out, anywhere I don't mind, but you're getting out of this house." Tess huffed.

"Do I have to?" Frankied moaned.

"Yes, you have 10 minutes to get ready." Tess replied before leaving Frankie's room and closing the door.

* * *

"There I'm ready." Frankie complained, opening her door and walking to the living room to see Tess sat on the floor.

"Is she still not up?" Frankie smirked.

Tess shook her head and then shook it even more when Frankie approached Sadie, sleeping on the sofa.

"Sadie..." Frankie whispered, only to recieve a grunt from Sadie. "It's time to get up." She laughed, jumping on Sadie and sitting on her back.

"Frankie!" Tess seethed "She obviously had a rough night!"

"So did I, if I have to get up, so does she" Frankie smirked childishly.

"What the fuck?" Sadie groaned, sitting up, causing Frankie to fall behind her and land on the sofa.

"Aw, look who's up" Frankie teased.

"I'm sorry Sadie, I tried to stop her." Tess sighed.

"It's okay, I should've been up by now anyway, I can't stay with you guys forever, plus, there's still plenty of bars I haven't been kicked out of."

"Sadie, why don't you stay again tonight?" Tess asked, her heart melting at the fact Sadie didn't have a home. "Frankie and I are now going out, so you should come, get some new clothes..." Tess grimaced, looking at Sadie's clothes.

"That sounds like fun" Sadie smiled.

* * *

"Come on, do we have to have to be outside?" Frankie complained.

"Yes" Tess replied, "You need to get outside and see that one person rejecting you is not the end of the world, and Sadie needs some new clothes."

"Where is Sadie?" Frankie asked, realising that she wasn't walking with them anymore.

"Oh my god." Tess said slowly, pointing to Sadie, who had started a fight with a woman in the street.

Tess and Frankie jogged over to Sadie and the traumatised woman. Frankie grabbed Sadie's sleeve and pulled her aside, while Tess attempted to calm down the enraged woman who was trying to run towards Sadie.

"What are you doing?" Frankie seethed.

"She pushed me out of the way!" Sadie exclaimed.

"So you throw her a dirty look and walk past her. You don't start World War Three on the high street!" Frankie replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sadie dropped her gaze "I'm just tired."

"I'm so sorry for her behaviour" Tess explained to the now slightly calm woman. The woman said a few choice words to Sadie before turning and walking in the direction of the fountain.

"Okay, now she's just asking for it." Sadie chuckled before running towards the woman and shoving her in the fountain.

The woman screamed and landed with a splash in the fountain, shouting in anger.

"Sadie!" Tess exclaimed through fits of laughter, before grabbing her and running inside a shop.

The woman only had Frankie left to shout at. "Tell your friend to stop acting like such a child!"

Frankie nodded at her and walked to the shop that Tess and Sadie had run into.

* * *

"Sadie." Frankie sighed, catching up with them while Tess was looking through a rail of clothes and handing some to Sadie. "Stop acting like a child."

"Oh come on Frankie, that was funny." Tess giggled.

"You could've hurt that woman, it was seriously out of order." Frankie moaned as they walked to the changing rooms.

"You used to be fun Frankie." Sadie complained, going into the changing rooms to get changed into her new clothes.

"No, I used to be reckless, and I had to snap out of it." Frankie huffed.

"Yeah, for Cat." Sadie sniped from inside the changing room.

Frankie felt the deep hurt twist again inside her heart. She was about to kick off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it Frankie, she didn't know" Tess whispered.

Frankie allowed herself to be calmed down and just shot Sadie a look when she emerged from the changing room and handed money to the assistant.

"I'll take these now, you can do what you want with them." Sadie gestured to the pile of clothes she had left in the changing room.

The assistant gave her a shocked look and they began to walk out of the store.

"Come on Frankie." Sadie urged, "Do something reckless like you used to." she stopped before exiting the store and turned to Frankie, trying to urge her on.

Frankie and Sadie exchanged a look for a few seconds before Frankie finally gave in. "Fine, what should I do?"

"Okay, you see that woman setting up those mannequins?" Sadie pointed out.

"No Sadie." Tess warned.

Frankie just smirked "I know where you're going with this." she laughed and pushed over the end mannequin, causing the rest to fall like dominoes and trap the woman in a pile of clothes and plastic body parts.

"That wasn't what I had in mind but that works!" Sadie erupted into fits of laughter.

"She could be hurt" Tess pointed out.

"Who cares?" Frankie smirked, "Let's get out of here."

The girls ran out onto the street to be meeted with police officers. One of which who was facing the other way, talking to a shop assistant.

The officer turned round and recognised the face.

"I should've known you'd have something to do with this." Sam sighed, cracking a small smile at Sadie.

"Well, there are worse people to get arrested by" Tess smirked.

Frankie just stared solidly at the ground as another figure approached.

"Hi honey, I just thought I'd come and see you as you were in town." Cat joined the group, only glancing at Sam until she noticed who was being arrested.

"Oh my god." Cat's jaw dropped.

"I'm now taking them down the station" Sam explained, Cat was about to say something when Sam butted in.

"Don't even think about paying their bail."

Cat chuckled "Well, I'm sure someone will bail you out."

* * *

"I cannot believe that you three got arrested." Lexy laughed, picking them up at the station.

"Let's not talk about it" Tess smirked.

"You of all people Tess, I thought you behaved yourself." Lexy raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's more to me than meets the eye." Tess chuckled.

"Okay, this sexual tension is unbearable, let's just give them the money and get out of here." Sadie explained.

Tess shot Sadie a look, she had explained the whole Lexy thing to her inside.

"Alright, alright." Lexy smiled at Tess and handed over the bail money.

"Won't happen again." Lexy laughed and they left the police station.

"Well, Frankie finally done something reckless" Sadie pointed out as they got into a taxi and headed home.

"I didn't think it would be Frankie that knocked the mannequins over." Lexy chuckled, "Cat's been asking who it was, so I'll let her know."

Lexy pulled out her phone and sent a text to Cat.

Frankie finally spoke "Did you just text Cat?"

Lexy nodded "Is there a problem?"

Frankie rested her head against the window. "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the views overnight, I know this isn't a very popular category and getting the amount I did overnight has really shocked me :')**

Sam opened the door to the house she shared with her wife and saw Cat sitting at the kitchen table, silent.

Sam didn't need to be able to read minds to find out what Cat was thinking, she was worrying about the arrest earlier, more importantly, about Frankie.

It hurt Sam to think that Cat still had feelings for Frankie, but, it was obvious, they had so much history, and Sam couldn't really hope to compete.

Brushing off the horrible thoughts that seemed to be in her head so frequently lately, Sam stood behind Cat and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Cat's neck.

"They'll be fine" Sam smiled, "Lexy was coming to bail them out when I left."

"I thought as such" Cat replied, still staring blankly at the wall. "I expected that from Sadie, but from Tess?"

"And Frankie..." Sam sighed.

"Yeah...Frankie..." Cat whispered. "Sadie has a bad effect on her."

"Frankie's got a bad effect on herself." Sam chuckled.

"No, it's definitley Sadie. Frankie was fine when I..." Cat trailed off, realising she was entering dangerous territory.

"When you loved her." Sam finished Cat's sentence, finding herself subconciously gripping Cat tighter, as if trying to not let her go.

Cat just nodded silently. "But those days are gone..." she added quickly.

"Yeah, but not completely." Sam sighed. "I can see it."

"I love _you _Sam." Cat explained, her voice still quiet.

"I love you too." Sam replied, straightening up. "I'm gonna head to bed, I need an early night." she began walking towards their bedroom.

"Sam, wait." Cat stood up.

Sam turned round.

"Hug me properly" Cat smiled, walking towards Sam.

They shared a hug, neither of them wanting to let go, eventually Cat pulled away.

"I'll see you in the morning" Sam smiled, walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

Cat sighed and sat back down, almost immediately after, her phone beeped, she had a text from Lexy.

She had told Lexy that she wanted to know who caused all the trouble earlier and she guessed that this would be the answer to her question.

She opened the message and her fears were confirmed.

* * *

Tess, Lexy, Sadie and Frankie arrived home, Sadie and Tess in fits of laughter after telling Lexy the story of the woman in the fountain.

"You're definitley a wild one" Lexy laughed, walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa, Sadie and Tess sitting down either side of her. "Almost as bad as me in my party days."

Frankie smirked and sat down on the floor, she couldn't imagine Lexy at a party.

"Ooh, party days." Sadie teased. "Tell us all about it."

"Well" Lexy chuckled "This one time in universit-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Frankie groaned, standing up.

Frankie could hear Lexy begin to tell the story as she walked down the hallway and opened the door.

Her eyes fell upon Cat, who looked upset.

"No." Frankie said bluntly, beginning to close the door.

Cat's foot prevented the door from closing and she stepped further inside.

"We need to talk Frankie." Cat urged.

Frankie let go of the door and let Cat walk inside, beginning to walk towards the living room. She felt Cat's hand grab her wrist.

"Not in there." Cat pleaded.

Frankie shook Cat's hand off her wrist and stopped, turning round. "Why?" she asked, with a hint of a smirk.

"You _know_ why" Cat hissed, dragging Frankie into her bedroom.

"What's this about Cat?" Frankie asked, knowing inside that it was about her stunt in the shop.

"What were you playing at in the shop?" Cat asked, sighing.

"I was just...having fun." Frankie smirked.

"That's not fun, it got you arrested!" Cat exclaimed.

"Look." Frankie sat down on her bed, still looking up at Cat. "You can't break my heart and then complain when I act out." She placed her hands on her head and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Frankie..." Cat sighed, sitting down next to her. "You broke _my _heart too."

"How many times do I have to apologise?" came the reply.

Cat lifted Frankies head and cupped it in her hands. "No more, I know you mean it. This time _I'm _sorry, I do miss you. But, I don't want you to get in anymore trouble."

Cat leaned in to kiss Frankie when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, you guys, we're getting a pizza, are you staying Ca-" Sadie walked in.

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave you two to it." She edged back out again.

Cat eyed the door as it closed before turning to Frankie, dropping her head and moving back. "Sadie's here?"

"No, it's not what you think" Frankie stuttered.

"Forget it Frankie." Cat sighed before standing up and opening the door.

Frankie got up and chased her into the hall.

"Cat..." Frankie trailed off as Cat opened the door and left, closing it on the way out.

Frankie stormed off into her bedroom, slamming the door.

* * *

Tess, Lexy and Sadie heard the door slam, twice.

"Well, that's my cue" Tess sighed, getting up and walking to Frankie's bedroom.

Sadie smirked as she had a great idea to help Tess.

"Bless her, helping Frankie." Sadie smiled.

"She seems to be doing it a lot lately." Lexy pointed out.

"She's so sweet, and a great person." Sadie pushed further.

"Oh I get what's going on here" Lexy smirked.

"Oh um" Sadie stumbled over her words, she'd been figured out.

"You're into Tess." Lexy giggled.

Sadie breathed a sigh of relief "No, no, no."

"Yeah of course." Lexy teased.

"Honestly, I swear."

"Tell the truth Sadie." Lexy laughed.

"I'm more into Frankie." Sadie admitted before adding. "Oh shit."

"Well, that was unexpected." Lexy said.

"Besides, Tess has got her heart set on someone else..." Sadie went on.

"Oh yeah, who?" Lexy asked.

"You." Sadie smirked.

"I kinda guess, but it's nice to have it confirmed." Lexy smiled

"Well?" Sadie asked, moving closer to Lexy.

"Well what?" Lexy turned to her.

"Are you interested in Tess?" Sadie ventured.

Lexy nodded her head and pulled her legs on the sofa, sitting cross-legged, facing Sadie.

"Well why are you not running over to her and like...making it happen?" Sadie looked confused.

Lexy sighed. "I see myself as a carer for people, I find it hard to be with people that are more emotionally stable than me, I don't know whether I'd get bored and break Tess's heart and I don't wanna do that."

"I don't think you've got it in you to hurt anybody hun." Sadie smiled. "Just, try to create some moments and see where it goes. That's what I did with Frankie."

"Yeah, but look at you and Frankie." Lexy scoffed.

"But Frankie's a fuck up. Tess isn't." Sadie replied, going to answer the door, which the pizza delivery guy had knocked on.

Lexy nodded her head and rested back on the sofa.

* * *

"Pizza's here guys." Sadie called, prompting Tess and Frankie to come and sit in the living room.

Frankie sat on the floor and Tess was about to sit with her.

"Ah, no." Sadie laughed. "Go sit with Lexy, I need to teach Frankie how not to get caught anyway."

"Something wrong with me now Tess?" Lexy teased.

Tess blushed a bit. "Nope, nothing wrong whatsoever."

Tess sat next to Lexy and pulled her feet up on the sofa.

Lexy and Tess settled into quiet conversation and Sadie looked at Frankie, who's eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?" Sadie asked, looking concerned.

"Ye-no." Frankie corrected herself, forcing a smile out.

"Cut the crap Frankie. We dated remember? I know when you're upset. So, now tell me why you're upset." Sadie said bluntly.

"It doesn't matter" Frankie replied.

Sadie placed a hand on Frankie's arm. "Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you and for once I'm being serious."

Frankie smiled weakly and laid down, resting her head on Sadie's leg.

Sadie reached for the pizza and pulled off a slice. "Want a bit?" Sadie asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"No" Frankie chuckled.

"You sure?" Sadie teased, hovering it over Frankie's head.

Frankie swatted the pizza slice, causing it to slide across the floor and they both laughed.

"See you're feeling better already." Sadie smirked.

* * *

Frankie had gone to bed early and Sadie was almost falling asleep.

"I think that's a sign that we're up too late." Tess giggled.

"It's never too late to be up, you learn that after working overnight several days a week." Lexy replied, smirking.

"Oh yeah, when are you next working late?" Tess asked.

"Tomorrow" Lexy sighed, dreading the night shift.

"So that means you get the day off?" Tess asked, hopefully.

Lexy nodded.

"So, do you wanna do something? I promise I won't get into too much trouble" Tess laughed.

Tess waited anxiously for the reply, Lexy had shot her down too many times before, but she had took one last shot. She could almost predict a bad answer.

"Why not" Lexy smiled.

Tess stood up, trying to hide the massive smile that had grown across her face. "Well, I should probably get to bed, so that Sadie can have hers back" she glanced at Sadie, who had now fallen asleep on the floor.

Lexy laughed "Well, help me get her on to it."

Lexy and Tess lifted up Sadie and dumped her on the sofa.

"So I'll see you in the morning yeah?" Tess smiled.

"Yeah, sleep well." Lexy replied.

Tess left the living room and went into her own room.

After getting changed, she laid in bed and for the first time since meeting Lexy, went to sleep smiling.

**Aw, a pretty end to the chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this:3**


	4. Chapter 4

For once, Frankie wasn't woken up unnecessarily. She woke up of her own accord, and felt a bit better for it. Until she looked at the clock.

She was up at 7AM.

She groaned and pushed herself up off her pillow and swung her legs round, getting out of bed.

She walked slowly out of her room and into the living room where Tess was sitting on the sofa.

"You're up early" she chuckled.

"Don't even go there." Frankie groaned at her, slumping down on the sofa next to her. "Where's Sadie?" she asked.

"In the shower" Tess replied. "Is she gonna become a permanent thing?"

"How do you mean?" Frankie laid back on the sofa, resting her head.

"Are you and her...you know?"

"No!" Frankie exclaimed, sitting upright.

"Well, she can't stay here forever." Tess replied. "We need our sofa back."

"She can stay in my room." Frankie mumbled. "Besides, it's nice to have her around."

"Why?" Tess replied.

"For Cat"

"You're not seriously planning on making Cat jealous with Sadie?" Tess replied, shocked.

As if on cue, Sadie walked into the room. "Why are we talking about me?"

Tess tried to act casual and leaned her head on her hand sideways "No reason, you just came up in the conversation."

Sadie nodded her head slowly and turned to Frankie "So, we're still going out today?"

"Yeah" Frankie smiled.

"Oh, where are you two off to?" Tess asked.

"Who knows." Sadie replied. "We're gonna try and get Frankie to have some more fun with her life."

"Yup." Frankie added.

"You can come with us if you want." Sadie chuckled.

"No it's okay, as a matter of fact, I have a date today." Tess smiled.

"Oh, who with?" Sadie smirked.

Again, as if on cue, Lexy appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Tess. Gimme a few minutes to finish getting ready and we'll be off okay?"

Tess nodded and smiled, turning to Sadie as soon as Lexy left the room.

"No way!" Sadie laughed. "I guess our little talk last night helped."

Tess sat bolt upright and looked paranoid. "What talk?!"

Sadie just dismissed Tess with a wave of her hand and smirked at her.

"Come on Sadie." Frankie stood up "Before I get too tired and go back to bed."

Sadie nodded and stood up, leaving with Frankie.

* * *

"Lexy?" Tess called from the living room.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"We don't have to go out or anything today, we can just stay at home if you like."

"Oh thank god." Lexy smiled, coming back into view through the door. "Now I don't have to dress up."

Tess smiled back as Lexy sat down next to her on the sofa. "You wouldn't have to dress up anyway, you look fine." Tess chuckled.

Lexy pulled her feet up on the sofa.

"So, did you have anything planned for our fantastic day off?" she asked.

"Movies, I guess." Tess shrugged.

"So I take it Frankie and Sadie are having a day off too?" Lexy asked.

"_Every_ day is like a day off for Frankie and Sadie. They don't have proper jobs." Tess asked.

"A photographer's pretty important." Lexy replied.

"That's like saying an actress is important." Tess rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying you're not important Tess?" Lexy smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's not true." Lexy replied, "Who's gonna put on a great show next week?"

"Anyone could do it." Tess scoffed.

"Who's gonna cheer me up on my days off?" Lexy laughed.

"You're too kind" Tess teased. "I'm worried about Frankie though. I don't want her to get into trouble."

"I thought you found it funny." Lexy laughed.

"Yeah but, Sadie and Frankie on their own?" Tess replied.

"What? They don't have you to keep them under control?" Lexy smirked.

* * *

A few movies later and Tess began to yawn. Lexy had her arm up on the sofa, and Tess was trying her hardest not to lean into her, as tempting as it was.

"Jesus, it's only 4 o clock, am I keeping you up?" Lexy laughed.

"Not at all" Tess smiled, when her phone rang.

Tess sighed and mumbled a few replies on the phone before putting it away and standing up.

"Well, the director wants to meet the cast for drinks to discuss some 'changes to the script'" Tess groaned. "You can come with me if you want, but I know you've got work in a few hours so I wouldn't expect you to."

"Yeah I should probably get ready for work" Lexy sighed, pulling her arm down to drape it around Tess, looking at her. "Don't let him bring you down okay? You're brilliant at what you do and if he loses you, it's his loss."

Tess smiled brightly "Thank you, I don't necessarily believe you bu-"

Lexy cut her off. "You're great Tess, don't take his shit."

Tess just smiled and leaned into Lexy for as long as she could. "I should probably get going." she groaned eventually.

"Okay, have fun" Lexy laughed.

* * *

The sun began to set and Frankie realised that she had spent the whole day without thinking about Cat.

Well, she was more worried about not getting arrested again. Sadie had a particular way with shopkeepers.

"Well this was fun." Sadie pointed out. "It's good to see you smiling again."

Frankie smirked at Sadie "Are you saying I don't smile enough?"

Sadie raised her eyebrows "And I thought you were just a pretty face." she chuckled.

"It's not my fault I don't smile." Frankie explained.

"I know, it's Cat's isn't it?"

Frankie remained silent, all trace of happiness dissipated at the thought of Cat. Frankie wondered what she was doing now, but then realised that she was with Sam and thinking anymore about it would just hurt her.

"What's happened recently?" Sadie asked, placing an arm round Frankie and stroking her shoulder.

"She ended it."

"Frankie, it ended ages ago." Sadie sounded confused.

Frankie shook her head, "No, she ended it a few days ago, we were...still seeing each other."

"Shit" Sadie laughed "She's a right dark horse."

"Not helping Sadie." Frankie mumbled.

"Right yeah, I'm sorry. You know I'm not good at this. But maybe this is a sign you know." Sadie tilted her head to look Frankie in the eyes.

"Of what?"

"She's moved on...so should you..." Sadie spoke slowly, hoping Frankie would take her hint.

"I can't Sadie..." Frankie whispered.

Sadie found herself at a crossroads, if she kissed Frankie now, she had no way of knowing if she was just going to be used or not. If she didn't, she might never get the same chance with Frankie again. She had never stopped loving Frankie, and either way, it killed her to watch Frankie so upset.

She sighed deeply and stood up, still holding Frankie, who had no choice but to stand up too. She wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back.

"I know the feeling...we should probably get you home." Sadie explained, she could feel her shoulder become damp from Frankie's tears.

She knew she had done the right thing, but it hurt so much.

* * *

Tess sat at home, re reading the notes the director had given her. She laid on the sofa, trying not to fall asleep.

She laid the notes on her chest when she heard the door opening.

"You guys were out for ages." Tess called, knowing that it would be Sadie and Frankie.

Frankie went straight to her room, causing Tess to shoot Sadie a confused look as she appeared in the living room.

"What's all that about?" Tess whispered.

"Cat." Sadie mouthed.

"Really?" Tess asked, sitting up so Sadie could sit down next to her. "She told you?"

"Yup." Sadie sighed.

"First time I've seen you upset" Tess chuckled. "What's up with you."

"Frankie." Sadie smirked.

"It must be hard watching someone you love be hurt, I don't even know what I'd do if Lexy was hurt." Tess replied.

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" Sadie asked, changing the subject.

"Really good actually." Tess smiled.

"Anything happen?" Sadie asked, smirking.

"It would've. If my stupid fucking director hadn't called me out." Tess sighed.

"Maybe next time sweetie." Sadie chuckled.

"So, what happened when you went out, you all left so happy" Tess asked, puzzled.

"She bummed out about Cat and I had a shot. You know, to-" Sadie began.

"Yeah, carry on." Tess replied.

"And I blew it. I just hugged her." Sadie scoffed. "I'm losing my touch."

"No, that's really sweet." Tess smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But if I kissed her, she could just use me to make Cat jealous, cause that's what she does." Sadie carried on.

"Yeah." Tess replied, her mind flashing back to what Frankie had said that morning.

Sadie sighed once more. "Well, shit day over I guess."

"I guess" Tess laughed, turning on the TV.

* * *

Sadie had fallen asleep and Tess had left her in the living room, retiring to her room to read the notes.

She had read them several times, but she just couldn't take anything in, she had too much on her mind.

She glanced at her clock: 3AM.

She sighed and turned her lamp off, trying to go to sleep.

After about 15 minutes, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she croaked, realising her throat had gone dry.

"Did I wake you?" A voice came that she quickly recognised as Lexy's.

"No, not at all, I couldn't sleep anyway" Tess replied, turning her lamp back on. "What's up?"

Lexy sighed and sat down on Tess's bed. "We lost someone else, it's happening so much recently."

Tess's heart melted and she sat up, leaning her head against the wall and inviting Lexy to do the same.

"Please don't take it to heart, you're a fantastic doctor." Tess replied.

"I used to be" Lexy explained "I think I'm losing it."

"Don't think like that." Tess smiled "I'm relying on you."

"For what?" Lexy chuckled.

"You're the only doctor I'd trust." Tess smiled at her.

Lexy smiled back "You're so cute when you want to be Tess."

"Do you want a drink?" Tess carried on. "I'm now going to make one."

"If you're offering." Lexy smirked.

Tess left Lexy and went to make drinks.

She came back with two glasses of water and when she entered her room, her heart sank.

Lexy had fallen asleep.

She put one glass on the table and pulled the duvet over Lexy, who had slumped across the bed.

Tess turned the lamp off and left the room, using a spare blanket to sleep on the living room floor.

**Sorry if I write too much Lexy/Tess I just think they're so cute together:D Thanks for reading :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still can't believe the views that are clocking up for this:') Thank you all sooo much.**

Lexy woke up with a start. She thought she had just closed her eyes, but the light breaking through the curtains told her that she'd fallen asleep.

She took a moment to judge where she was, she definitley wasn't in her bed, but she had a duvet over her.

She was in Tess's bed.

"What the hell?" she groaned, sitting up.

Her mind flashed back to the night before, she would've thought Tess would wake her up, but clearly she hadn't.

Lexy felt a kind of warm comfort, she couldn't tell if it was from the fact that Tess had cared enough about her to set her up like this, or the fact she was in Tess's bed.

She didn't have time to think about it as something fell off the bed with a thud.

"Shit." Lexy mumbled, getting out of bed to pick it up and examine it.

It was Tess's script, along with the notes the director had given her.

Lexy had thought about putting it straight away and not doing anything, but maybe reading it would give her some kind of insight why Tess loathed her director so much.

She flicked through the script, almost laughing at the things the director expected from Tess, it was so unfair. No wonder she hated him so much, Lexy had started to hate him just as much.

However, she had a plan.

* * *

Lexy shuffled to the living room, being careful not to wake Frankie. She knew that was unwanted attention she could do without.

She smiled brightly at the sleeping figure on the floor before sitting next to Sadie, who had helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"How long's she been here?" Lexy asked, referring to Tess.

"Pretty much all night, she woke me up and we talked for a while." Sadie replied, staring blankly at Tess.

"Good, because I have a plan to sort her director out." Lexy pulled out the notes she took from Tess's bedroom.

"Oh yeah, what's wrong with him?" Sadie asked.

"He's an arsehole, that's what. Read this." Lexy handed Sadie the notes, who put down her cup and began to flick through the notes, showing similar expressions that Lexy showed when she read it.

"Cheeky bastard." Sadie replied, handing the notes back and picking up her cup again, yawning.

"Tell me about it" Lexy agreed. "How can you be tired?" she chuckled, referring to Sadie's yawn.

"Some of us didn't sleep comfortably in Tess's bed, some of us had to listen to her talk about the other people, the ones that _were_ sleeping in Tess's bed." Sadie pointed out.

"What?" Lexy said confused. "I didn't understand a word of that."

"Me neither." Sadie complained.

Lexy looked up as she noticed Frankie standing in the doorway.

"Look who's up" Lexy smirked, she was gradually getting over the awkwardness that appeared whenever she saw Frankie. Frankie had treated her terribly, but she couldn't have expected much more from a one night stand that she now knew had massive problems.

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't but, I've got a job today." Frankie groaned, walking over to Tess.

"Oh yeah, where?" Lexy asked, glad that they were able to have a conversation without any of them acting awkwardly.

"Just around town, it's for a local travel magazine or something." Frankie dismissed the job, and kicked Tess gently.

"Oi, if I'm up, so are you." Frankie moaned.

"Frankie! She didn't sleep a lot last night!" Sadie laughed.

"W-what?" Tess groaned, sitting up, her hair a mess.

"Up." Frankie repeated.

"Frankie...you're such a wind up sometimes" Lexy mumbled, "Tess, come sit up here, you can go back to sleep without _people_" she aimed the word at Frankie who was smirking "Waking you up."

"It's fine." Tess mumbled "I've got rehearsals today anyway." She began to bunch up the blanket she'd been using.

"See? So I should've woke her up, otherwise she would've been late." Frankie pointed out.

Tess stood up. "Frankie?" she asked.

"You're welcome." Frankie smirked.

"No, come here a minute." Tess replied.

Frankie moved closer to Tess, who picked up her pillow and hit Frankie across the face with it.

Frankie feigned hurt before she dived at Tess, who had climbed onto the sofa and clung onto Lexy's arm.

Tess screamed before Lexy stood up, standing between Tess and Frankie.

"Alright you two, this is gonna end in tears." She laughed. "Frankie, sit down. Tess, we're gonna put this away." Lexy picked up the pillow that was laying on the floor. "Get the blanket"

Tess nodded and stuck her tongue out at Frankie before picking up the blanket and leaving the room with Lexy.

Lexy threw the pillow on Tess's bed and Tess tossed the blanket in the corner of the room.

"So, um, I need to both thank you and apologise for falling asleep last night" Lexy chuckled.

"It's fine." Tess shrugged.

Lexy placed her hands on Tess's shoulders. "It's not fine, you didn't have to give up your bed for me, you should've just kicked me out or thrown me on the floor, I wouldn't have minded" she smiled.

"You had a bad day and you looked really tired." Tess laughed.

Lexy leaned in and kissed Tess on the cheek. "You care too much" she smiled. "Don't be late for rehearsals" she added, before leaving the room.

Tess stood in her room, blushing more than she had ever done before.

* * *

Frankie sprawled out across the sofa as Lexy arrived back in the living room.

"That was a long time putting the sheets away." Sadie smirked.

Lexy smirked back and sat on the end of the sofa with Sadie.

"You look pretty comfortable for someone who's supposed to be working today" Lexy pointed out, referring to Frankie.

"I'm waiting for my ride." Frankie laughed.

"You'll be waiting for a little while longer" Sadie joked, "I'm not ready yet."

"That's fine" Frankie replied "Your cut of the pay is getting smaller and smaller and smaller and sma-"

"Fine." Sadie interrupted. "Let's go." she added, standing up.

"See you later Lexy" Frankie smiled.

Lexy smiled back before remembering her plan for the day. "Frankie" she called after them.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"What time does Tess finish rehearsals?" She asked, being careful to make sure Tess didn't hear them.

"Four I think" Frankie shrugged, walking outside and closing the door behind her.

Lexy smiled to herself and walked back to the living room.

* * *

Frankie and Sadie had driven almost everyone around the city by the time sunset came around.

"Please tell me we're almost done." Sadie moaned as they walked through the high street.

"We were done ages ago, I just like being out at sunset." Frankie laughed, only to recieve a thump on the arm from Sadie.

"So, when are you guys kicking me out?" Sadie asked.

"What do you mean?" Frankie sounded confused.

"Well, I can't stay forever, I've got to go sooner or later." Sadie sighed.

"Of course you can stay. I pay half the rent and Tess is too occupied with Lexy." Frankie started to panic, Sadie had been the only thing keeping her relatively sane since Cat let her go.

"You can't really want me to stay that much." Sadie joked.

Frankie stopped and faced Sadie, looking her in the eyes. "Yes, I do." Frankie's mind was so conflicted, she could selfishly keep Sadie, knowing she'd let herself be strung along, to stop her own pain. Or, she could let Sadie go, so Sadie wouldn't have to feel the pain that she so obviously felt whenever Frankie was upset.

"Frankie.." Sadie began.

"I'll cheer up, I promise." Frankie tried to stop herself from carrying on, but her mouth ran away with her.

"You can't." Sadie smiled. "You're broken."

Frankie sighed, Sadie could be so wise sometimes. "Then _fix _me. I can't lose you too Sadie, not now." Tears began to sparkle in her eyes, she couldn't bare facing the world alone again, Sadie had made life bearable.

"Frankie...please..." Sadie cupped Frankie's face in her hands.

"I can't be alone again Sadie."

Sadie gave in and kissed Frankie, wrapping her arms around her.

Frankie pulled away and pushed her forehead against Sadie's, smiling properly for what seemed like the first time.

The happiness was cut short as an all too familiar voice broke the moment.

"Frankie?" Came the voice, Frankie instantly recognised it as Cat's.

"Fuck." Frankie mumbled, pulling her head away from Sadie and turning to face Cat.

"Frankie..." Cat walked towards them.

"I should've known." Sadie laughed bitterly and walked off, hoping Frankie would chase her, but to no avail.

"Frankie, you need to hide." Cat urged, she had obviously been crying.

"What?" Frankie asked, confused.

"Sam's after you."

* * *

Tess had finished her rehearsals and was packing up her things, sighing. She hated rehearsals, purely because of her director.

She turned round about to sigh again, when she caught sight of Lexy, waiting for her at the door.

"Hi" she smiled.

Lexy smiled back "Is your director still here?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, pointing to him.

"Perfect" Lexy smirked.

"What are you planning?" Tess asked.

Lexy marched over to the director.

"Hello, lovely to meet you." he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tess's friend and I've been reading this script and it's unfair on Tess. Really unfair on Tess, and I don't think I like that." Lexy smiled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but Tess got the part she auditioned for, it's not her script or your script, it's _my _script." he replied, facing up to Lexy.

Lexy picked up a copy of the script that was laying around. "This is the script?" She asked.

"Yes, that is the masterpiece." The director scoffed, his boasting cut short when Lexy smacked him round the face with the script.

"Don't push Tess too hard, you don't want to know what happens when she cracks." Lexy smirked, handing him back the script.

"Ready to go?" Lexy asked Tess.

"Yeah, what did you just do?" Tess asked, leaning over Lexy to look at the director, who began to get angrier.

"Never mind" Lexy laughed.

* * *

Lexy and Tess arrived home and hung up their coats.

"I'm gonna put the TV on, feel free to join me when you're ready" Lexy called out to Tess who was going to have a shower.

"I will" she called back.

Lexy had just sat down to watch TV when the door flew open.

"Frankie just stop it! Stop apologising! You never mean it." A furious Sadie stormed into the living room.

"Sadie...please...She just took me by suprise." A suprisingly timid Frankie followed behind her.

"It's always something Frankie! It's always her!" Sadie cried. "When is it gonna stop?!"

"When you help me..." Frankie began, taking a step towards Sadie.

"You're beyond help." Sadie scoffed.

"Then leave." Frankie replied. "Walk out of the door and forget me, declare me a lost case and let me help myself. You're either in or you're out."

"Frankie." Sadie pleaded, grabbing Frankie's hands. "Don't _use _me." she urged.

"I won't." Frankie replied. "I just need help, I need to get over her. You've made me smile and laugh and Cat can't do that."

"I don't want to be your personal clown." Sadie replied.

Frankie glanced around the room before realising Lexy was sitting on the sofa, her face displaying an awkward discomfort.

"Oh shit." Frankie cried. "Lexy, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were here."

"Um...it's okay?" Lexy replied.

"Come on Frankie" Sadie grabbed Frankie's arm. "We need to talk."

They disappeared into Frankie's bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tess appeared in her pyjamas.

"What was all the shouting about?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, but it's quiet now..." Lexy smirked.

"Well that means they're either both asleep or..." Tess smirked back, curling up on the sofa.

"That's what I thought." Lexy laughed.

"So, the director text me an apology" Tess smiled.

"Oh, he finally came to his senses then" Lexy smiled back.

"I think you might've had something to do with it..." Tess replied, moving closer to Lexy and kissing her on the cheek. "Now it's _my _turn to thank you."

Lexy smiled and leaned in to kiss Tess when the door knocked, causing her to pull back.

Tess looked heartbroken and waved it off "Forget about it," she smiled, leaning back in.

The door knocked louder and Tess flailed her arms and stood up, looking at the hallway, then to Lexy and back again.

"Just...stay there!" Tess exclaimed, quickly placing her hands on Lexy's shoulders before running to get the door.

She opened it and a tear-stained, angry Sam appeared.

"Where the fuck is Frankie?!"

**Aw so close for Lexy and Tess :c**


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what?" Tess stammered.

"Where is Frankie, Tess?" Sam repeated, the anger in her voice still prominent.

"I don't know" Tess mumbled. "I think she's out."

Tess knew that if Sam found out that she was lying, she'd be next in the firing line.

"Tess, don't test me. I saw her come home." Sam replied patiently.

"I honestly didn't know, I was in the shower." Tess replied.

"I'll find her myself." Sam sighed, pushing past Tess, who was now pinned against the wall.

Sam stormed down the hall and pushed open Frankie's door, closing it behind her.

"Frankie, what the fuck are you doing?!" Sam yelled.

Frankie stopped kissing Sadie and turned to face Sam.

"Oh shit..." Frankie uttered before Sam walked over to her.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to be here." Sam began, her hands so close to Frankie's neck. "But I'm warning you, if you say another word to Cat that makes her feel upset, hurt, or even want to love you. In fact, if you lay a finger on her, I will personally tear you limb from limb."

"Is that it?" Frankie smirked "A casual threat?"

Frankie knew this would wind Sam up even more. "It's a promise Frankie, a promise."

* * *

Tess went to open the door to Frankie's room when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it Tess." She spun round to face Lexy, who kept her hand on Tess's shoulder.

"Just listen to it though" Tess grimaced "Someone's going to get hurt."

"It's the only way they'll sort it out, sometimes you need to stop caring. Besides, I'm a doctor." Lexy smiled.

"I can't." Tess sighed.

Lexy wrapped her arms around Tess's waist and pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together.

"Please Tess." Lexy whispered.

"Frankie's my best friend, and she's going through a lot, I have to look after her." Tess felt so conflicted, she had given herself a responsibility towards Frankie to look after her, and get her out of whatever mess she was in, it was the way it worked. But, on the other hand, she could get what she wanted, Lexy.

"Let Frankie sort her own mess out, she's got herself into it." Lexy pleaded

Tess shot another look to the door behind her, worriedly before Lexy placed a hand on her face and pulled it back.

Lexy pulled Tess into a heated kiss, which Tess gladly reciprocated.

"Lexy..." Tess pleaded, inbetween kisses.

Lexy pulled back and nodded her head slowly. "She's your friend, I understand."

"It's not that I don't want...this" Tess gestured between the two of them. "Frankie's not in a good place and I have to help her before she gets in trouble."

Lexy kissed Tess on the lips once more. "You're so cute." she smirked.

"Just..." Tess began to pull away from the embrace. "Hold on to that thought."

Tess disappeared into Frankie's room, leaving Lexy standing on her own.

* * *

"Frankie, Sam, Stop it!" Tess yelled, upon seeing the two girls squaring up to each other.

"You don't understand Tess" Sam dismissed, not bothering to look at her.

"Don't patronise me Sam! I understand, Frankie told me everything!"

"When?" Sam turned her attention to Tess.

"I don't know, a few days ago..." Tess became timid again.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?!" Sam almost laughed.

"Frankie's my best friend, I couldn't do that to her." Tess explained, throwing Frankie a look.

"But Frankie, you need to sort it out, Sam's got a point, you can't keep brooding over Cat. Move on, please." Tess carried on.

Frankie sighed "You know I can't do that Tess."

"Well you'll have to." Sam spat.

"Or what?" Frankie built up her defences again.

"Just...Stop it!" Tess cried.

"Sam, it's over, it's finished, trust me. Cat ended it." Tess turned to Sam before turning back to Frankie.

"Frankie, for fuck's sake! Do you have any idea what I do for you? What anyone does for you? You're tearing Sadie apart! Not to mention Cat, and by doing that you're hurting Sam! As for me, well, I just pushed Lexy away Frankie...Lexy, you remember? The one I've been wanting since she got here? No, of course you don't remember, because it's all about you, it's always about you. I pushed her away for you! To help you! How can I do that when you don't even help yourself Frankie. Shape up." Tess's eyes glistened with tears, as she turned to open the door to leave, coming face to face with Cat.

"Tess, what's happened?" Cat asked, ignoring everyone else.

"I'm so done." Tess choked through tears and left the room, opening the door and walking out onto the street.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Cat demanded.

"Nothing I-I..." Sam stammered.

"You came here to confront Frankie, after I asked you to leave it?!" Cat looked ready to burst.

"No..no..I came here because I cared about you, I want the best for you, and that's not her." Sam pleaded, rushing over to her wife.

"I'm not even sure if it's you either anymore." Cat cried.

Frankie remained silent, not saying anything.

Cat glanced at Sadie, who had witnessed the whole thing.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Cat asked, confused.

"I, um..." Sadie began before Frankie cut her off.

"She was with me..." Frankie replied.

"She was with you?" Cat felt her heart break, staring at Frankie.

"She was comforting me" Frankie explained.

Cat's face dropped.

"I can have feelings for other people Cat, you'll always be the one and I will never completely get over you, but like you told me. I have to try, unless there's any hope for us." Frankie stepped towards Cat, willing her, once again, to come to her senses.

"No." Sam stated.

"I..." Cat began, her eyes flickering quickly from Sam to Frankie and back again before fixing them on the floor.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Cat couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Frankie." she cried, Frankie walking over to her and looking her in the eye.

"I love you, I really do. What we had was special, so different and I will never _ever _forget the amazing days we spent together." Cat sniffed.

Frankie found herself smiling a little at Cat's confession.

"But, I'm married." Cat looked up. "To someone else that I love."

Frankie's gaze dropped. "Of course. Someone _better._"

"You're both perfect, in your own way." Cat explained.

"Frankie, you're so unexpected and wild and passionate but Sam..." She turned to her wife, grasping her hands.

"Sam, you're my world. You help me sleep at night and you're my rock, I can't bear to be without you." Cat smiled at Sam, who smiled back.

"In truth, I can't live without either of you and this jealousy is tearing me apart, even though it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Sam wrapped her hands around Cat's waist.

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have slept with Frankie." Cat sighed.

"Of course because Frankie's the mistake. I'm everybody's mistake." Frankie interrupted quietly.

"Not the first time Frankie you weren't." Cat replied

"Get out." Frankie replied, quietly at first.

"What?" Cat replied, confused.

"Get out." Came the reply, louder than the first time.

"You can't seriousl-"

"Get out!" Frankie screamed.

A moment of awkward silence descended upon the room, Cat looked at Frankie in hurt and shock and Frankie just blankly stared back, as if she felt nothing. She felt empty.

"Okay." Cat eventually replied, walking out of the door, not taking her eyes off Frankie.

"Oh good, you guys are done." Lexy ran out of the front room to talk to Sam and Cat.

"Where's Tess?" Lexy asked, after not seeing Tess leave the room.

"I- don't know Lexy..." Cat replied "She left a while ago. She was really upset."

"Shit." Lexy replied, running out of the door.

* * *

Tess had been walking for what felt like hours, but she had been walking slowly and ended up on the high street.

Her original plan was to go shopping in a vague attempt to cheer herself up, but she realised that nothing could really cheer her up right now.

She hated everything, but nothing more than she hated herself.

She had pushed Lexy away, for Frankie. Frankie who didn't even appear to appreciate her or anything that was done for her. Not even this, which was causing Tess so much pain and regret, she would probably never get that chance with Lexy again.

Tess stopped walking and just stood, trying to block everything out of her mind before it imploded.

She sighed then jumped when she felt somebody's hands wrap around her middle from behind.

Tess was about to spin around to face the person when she heard a voice in her ear.

"It's me." Came the voice that she quickly identified as Lexy's.

"It's okay." Lexy said quietly.

Tess turned around to face Lexy, who kept her arms wrapped around Tess. "It's not." Tess replied "Nothing's okay. You were right, I shouldn't have got involved."

"Well, I don't like to say I told you so but." Lexy teased, her smile prompting Tess to smile too.

"You came all this was to say I told you so?" Tess laughed quietly.

Lexy shook her head, still smiling. "I came to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that position, I just want you to think of yourself, instead of everyone else."

"I-" Tess began before Lexy cut her off.

"I wasn't done." Lexy smiled. She leaned into Tess and kissed her gently on the lips.

Tess barely had time to deepen the kiss before Lexy pulled away.

"Plus, I told you so is a good point right now." Lexy smirked.

"I don't wanna push you away again" Tess began. "But shut the fuck up and kiss me." she smiled, leaning in to kiss Lexy again.

**Yay it finally happened:3 I'm so sorry for the one chapter a day thing slowing down but I'm back at school and between revising and shit I don't get a lot of time, but I will try to get one out every 2 days and one a day at the weekends:D**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, do you wanna go home yet?" Lexy smiled, pulling Tess into a tight hug.

"No...not yet" Tess replied, burying her head in Lexy's shoulder and gripping her tightly. "Not until everyone's gone."

"Everyone has gone." Lexy explained.

"Oh...so, how did it end?" Tess asked, not pulling back from the hug.

"I'm not sure...there was a lot of shouting and when I went in to get you, Cat and Sam were leaving." Lexy replied.

"Together?" Tess sounded concerned, pulling back from the hug, but keeping her hands on Lexy.

"I think so."

"Shit, Frankie's gonna be-" Tess began before Lexy cut her off.

"No." Lexy stated. "Don't worry about Frankie, Frankie doesn't matter right now, you matter right now."

Tess smiled before sighing "I can't completely forget about her, she's my best friend and she's going through a lot."

"Just find some ground inbetween where you're happy then." Lexy warned.

"Can we at least go back and see how she is?" Tess asked.

"Yes, but, part of the compromise is that after, we're having a talk." Lexy teased.

"Okay" Tess giggled.

* * *

Frankie's head was spinning, she couldn't even feel anything, she didn't know if she was hurt, angry, relieved or any other emotion.

Reality became a blur and she slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor.

It took her a moment to realise that it was the pain that was blinding her, Cat had truly made her choice.

It wasn't her, and now, it would never be her again and Cat just expected everything to be fine, that they could always be friends.

That wasn't the way it worked.

She stared blankly at the wall until Sadie brought her back down from her dream-like state with a crash.

"Frankie?" she asked, quietly.

Frankie saw no need to reply to Sadie and continued staring, realising the pain had got worse and tried to will herself back into the floating state she had previously been in.

Sadie crouched down next to Frankie. "Are you okay?" she asked, not knowing what to say or do.

Frankie didn't reply to that either, still trying to push herself back into the state where she felt nothing and it didn't hurt as much as this.

"Maybe I should leave..." Sadie began to leave but Frankie's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Stay." Frankie said simply, her voice choking up.

"Okay, do you wanna talk?" Sadie found herself short of words, not knowing what to say to comfort Frankie.

Frankie shook her head and Sadie breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Just, stay." Frankie said again, not releasing her grip on Sadie as she sat down opposite her.

"It'll be okay..." Sadie said in a vague attempt to make things better.

"No." Frankie replied, biting her lip. "She's gone Sadie."

"I know it seems like it now, but it's not the end of the world, trust me, I know how it feels to see the one you think you'll never get over leave. It's a gut-wrenching feeling that never seems to go away, but, you learn to live with it and soon, just having them in your life, even if it's just as a friend is something you'll never take forgranted again." Sadie replied, trying not to let Frankie know that she was the one responsible for making Sadie feel like this.

"Who made you feel like that Sadie?" Frankie asked, finally lifting her head to face her.

Sadie laughed inside her, she should've known Frankie would ask.

"Just someone from a long time ago."

"Who Sadie?" Frankie asked again. "No one should have to feel like this."

"No one you know...anymore" Sadie whispered.

Frankie saw an opportunity to leave the subject of Cat. "What was she like?" she asked.

Sadie sighed "She was...fun and happy, but strong. She wouldn't dare let anyone see her cry, which made it all the more heartbreaking when she did. She was a little messed up, but that was part of the crazy, she was unpredictable and...so beautiful, but one day she just left."

"She'll come back." Frankie comforted.

"I don't think she will" Sadie smiled. "She's...gone."

* * *

Tess and Lexy arrived home to find Frankie's door wide open.

"I'm gonna go and see how she is." Tess explained.

"Okay, just...don't forget yourself." Lexy urged.

Tess nodded and walked into Frankie's room, finding Frankie huddled in a corner with Sadie sitting opposite her, talking.

"Is everything okay?" Tess asked, prompting Frankie and Sadie to turn round, Frankie had been crying but she expected that, however, it looked like Sadie had been crying too.

"Yeah, we've been talking" Sadie smiled weakly.

"I can see that, what about?" Tess sounded concerned as she sat down in the corner with them.

"Someone I used to know." Sadie looked at Tess, who immediately got the hint that Frankie had failed to pick up.

"She was great." Tess smirked.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Frankie spoke up, her voice hoarse.

"Frankie, wait." Tess stopped her.

"I need a drink" Sadie stood up and left the room, realising Tess would want to speak to Frankie.

"Frankie, I'm sorry." Tess began, glancing as Sadie left the room.

"It's okay." Frankie replied "You had every right to be mad."

"No, I didn't" Tess carried on. "Okay, so you're selfish, and you're violent and moody and lazy an-"

Frankie held up her hand laughing "I get the point."

"Sorry" Tess giggled. "Anyway, those things are what make you, you're not normal Frankie and I know you don't show it, but you hurt easily." Tess placed her hand on Frankie's arm.

Frankie dropped her gaze, not saying anything.

"And I wouldn't want to hurt you Frankie. You're my best friend and I honestly wouldn't change you for the world" Tess smiled, tilting her head to look at Frankie.

"You're too forgiving Tess." Frankie smirked.

"Only for you Frankie." Tess smiled.

Frankie leaned up and placed an arm around Tess, pulling her close. "I don't know what I'd be without you." she laughed.

Tess laughed back "So, what happened?"

Frankie dropped her smile and sighed "I kicked Cat and Sam out. Cat was only going to reject me again and I couldn't break down in front of Sam, I won't give any of them the satisfaction."

"So, Sadie helped you?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, she was talking about the old me, I got that. I need to get that me back." Frankie sighed again.

"Are you sure?" Tess laughed.

"Yeah, I owe it to Sadie really, she's been great to me." Frankie smirked.

Sadie walked back into the room, as if on cue.

"I think Lexy wants you" she smirked, bringing in a cup of coffee for herself and Frankie.

Tess smiled to herself. "I know...I mean, okay yeah I'll go and talk to her." she recovered for herself and stood up, leaving the room.

"I take it they're going well then?" Frankie laughed.

"It would seem so." Sadie replied, sitting down.

* * *

Tess walked into the living room, to see Lexy laying on the sofa, watching television.

"You're done?" she asked, turning to face Tess.

Tess nodded, still standing in the doorway.

"Come here then." Lexy laughed, sitting up and pulling her feet on the sofa.

Tess smiled and sat opposite Lexy on the sofa.

"So" Tess laughed.

"Talk to me Tess." Lexy smiled.

"I really like you Lexy. Like _really _like you." Tess began, almostly instantly regretting saying it, she knew Lexy had kissed her, but what if it was only to comfort her, her palms began to grow clammy and she panicked.

Lexy noticed Tess tense up and placed a hand on her leg. "Calm down Tess." she smiled.

"I have feelings for you too Tess, but I'm scared." Lexy began, leaving her hand on Tess's leg. "I've always seen myself as the stable one in a relationship, I've looked after the other person and fixed them. They all just left me anyway, which makes me wonder, would being the stable one always work out and-"

Tess cut her off "Trust me, I'm not stable, I mean I swear I'm just all over the place and-" Tess cut herself off. "I'm just sounding desperate and crazy now aren't I?"

Lexy smiled and leaned forward, kissing Tess on the forehead. "I don't want to hurt you if things don't work out Tess."

"I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me." Tess urged. "I just, I don't know why, but I want this." she dropped her gaze.

"You want me that much?" Lexy asked, trying not to look suprised.

"Yes" Tess laughed.

Lexy leaned forward and kissed Tess, pulling back quickly.

"Okay" Lexy sighed, smiling. "So...we'll give this a try?"

"If you want" Tess laughed.

Tess suddenly notcied Sadie lurking in the doorway.

"Shit, did you hear that?!" Tess shot a look at Sadie.

Sadie nodded and Frankie appeared behind her.

"It seems like the old Frankie and Sadie are back then" Tess laughed.

Lexy turned round quickly, "Oh fuck, did they hear us?" she asked.

Tess nodded and laughed.

Frankie and Sadie walked over to sit on the floor and watch television when the door went.

"I'll get it" Tess stood up.

"I'll come with you" Lexy got up too and walked behind Tess.

Tess pulled open the door and stood infront of her was Cat, soaking wet from the rain and tears.

"I need to see Frankie."

**Sorry I just love dramatic endings:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story hit 400 views recently:') thank you all so much, if you have any ideas or opinions on the story make sure you let me know by either review or pm!:D**

Tess stumbled over her words. "Um, Frankie?" she called.

Frankie came into view in the hallway and was about to speak but stopped when she saw Cat at the door.

"You guys go and sit with Sadie." she said, not taking her eyes off Cat.

"Bu-" Tess protested but Lexy cut her off.

"Come on." she said quietly, pulling Tess gently by her shoulders and leading her back into the living room.

Frankie walked to the door and leaned on it. "I told you to leave Cat."

"You didn't mean it Frankie." came the reply.

"I know..." Frankie said simply, dropping her gaze.

"I love you." Cat ventured.

"I love you too." Frankie replied, lifting her head. "Does Sam know you're here?"

Cat shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You always were one for breaking the rules." Frankie smiled back.

"Frankie!" Cat cried, her face dropping.

"Okay, I didn't mean that either." Frankie replied, smirking. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go, not like this." Cat looked down.

"Cat...you can't cheat on Sam again..."

"First time I've heard you being sensible." Cat smirked.

"You've got yourself to thank for that." Frankie joked, but stopped smiling when she saw Cat's face. "Okay, well, Tess's play is at the weekend, so, come to that with me, provided that Sam doesn't catch on, or Sadie."

"Why does Sadie matter?" Cat tilted her head.

"She just...does." Frankie dismissed it. "Do you wanna borrow a jacket?" she asked, noting how Cat had been stood in the rain.

"Best not to" Cat laughed.

"Well, come in and dry off then, everyone's in the living room so we can sit with them." Frankie opened the door fully and let Cat inside.

* * *

After a short time protesting, Tess had settled down on the sofa, sitting inbetween Lexy and Sadie.

"They've been talking a long time..." Tess pointed out.

"They've got a lot to sort out I guess" Sadie replied.

"Well, Frankie's got a way of...breaking down and giving up where Cat is involved, and Cat acts the same, so who knows what's happening." Tess sighed.

Frankie walked back into the living room, followed by a dripping wet Cat, who smiled weakly at everyone in the room.

"Hi guys." Cat gave a tiny wave.

"Hi Cat" Tess smiled back awkwardly.

Sadie offered Cat a smile but Cat wasn't even expecting that from Sadie.

"How're you doing Cat?" Lexy asked, acting as if nothing had happened that afternoon.

"I'm good." Cat smiled, shooting a glance at Frankie before turning back to Lexy. "Better thank you, you?"

"Yeah, things are going well." Lexy smirked.

"Any room for one more over there?" Cat gestured to the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess we can kick Tess off an-" Lexy joked before Tess cut her off.

"We can not kick me off actually!" Tess protested, turning to face Lexy.

"We can move you though" Lexy pointed out, pulling Tess from her seat and putting Tess on her lap.

"Can you two not be cute?" Sadie moaned "You'll make me sick."

"Anything makes you sick Sadie, leave them alone." Frankie laughed, sitting on the floor.

"No, it's just alcohol and couples." Sadie replied blankly.

Cat sat awkwardly on the sofa, glancing at Frankie.

"What?" Frankie mouthed.

"Lexy and Tess?" Cat mouthed back.

Frankie nodded her head.

The rest of the evening past without any events, Cat had stayed for a few hours and then left, leaving the four women to discuss random topics. Tess had relaxed into Lexy soon after Cat sat down and was still in that position while Frankie had moved up onto the sofa to sit inbetween them and Sadie.

Tess had begun to yawn.

"Are we keeping you up?" Frankie laughed at Tess as her eyes began to droop.

"Yeah actually." She yawned again.

"Come on you." Lexy smirked, pushing Tess off gently and standing up.

"Where are you two off too?" Sadie smirked.

Frankie scoffed and burst out laughing.

"I wish." Tess yawned again, "I'm too tired."

"Aw, poor Lexy" Frankie joked.

Lexy threw them a look before laughing herself.

"I should probably get to bed too actually." Frankie pointed out. "Come with me?"

"Anything's better than sleeping on the sofa" Sadie scoffed, standing up.

* * *

Tess sat down on her bed in her pyjamas and sighed.

"What's up?" Lexy asked, who was sitting next to her.

"Nothing, it's just been a busy day hasn't it?"

"You're telling me." Lexy laughed.

Tess slumped and laid in bed.

"I fought with Frankie who fought with Cat, who fought with Sam who found out about Cat and Frankie's affair and-" Tess was cut off by Lexy, who laid behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"It's okay." she whispered.

Tess smiled slightly. "Are you at work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lexy replied. "I'll be home in the evening though."

"Hmm..." Tess mumbled. "You're coming at the weekend aren't you? I know you don't like plays bu-" Tess was cut off again.

"Of course I'll come." came the reply.

Tess turned round to face Lexy. "Thank you." she smiled.

"For what?"

"Giving me a shot."

"My pleasure" Lexy smirked, "Now get some sleep okay?"

Tess bit her lip and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Night." she smiled.

* * *

Tess woke up later than usual, she had put it down to being more relaxed than usual.

Being with Lexy was more than definitley the reason for that.

Tess smiled as she thought of her new girlfriend and turned round to face where she would be laying, but the bed was empty.

She tried not to let herself get too down-hearted as she knew Lexy was at work today.

Tess pulled herself out of bed and walked slowly across her room, pausing to look at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was everywhere and she really looked tired. She sighed before pulling open the door and walking into the front room, not suprised to find Sadie. However, she was suprised to find Sadie curled up on the sofa with a shocked and worried look on her face.

"Where's Frankie?" Tess asked.

"Still in bed" Sadie replied blankly.

"Oh, okay. What's up?" Tess continued.

"I gave in." Sadie explained. "I had sex with Frankie."

**Sorry it's short I've had a lot going on this weekend, I'll get more chapters out quicker this week. Thank you so much for sticking with the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, okay, I got a LOT of requests for some Frankie/Cat, so, your wish is my command;)**

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" Tess asked, confused.

"Well, yes and no." Sadie replied.

"Of course I wanted Frankie" she sighed, carrying on. "But, she still loves Cat and I'm just gonna be another side project until Cat lets her in again."

Tess pulled Sadie into a hug. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Sadie nodded and pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, I don't exactly wanna be near her, I'll go and shower."

"Okay" Tess smiled.

"So, what happened with you last night?" Sadie added, before standing up.

"Nothing...I fell asleep, Lexy had work so"

"Shame" Sadie smirked.

Tess found herself blushing and shooing Sadie out of the room before going to knock on Frankie's door.

She knocked gently and opened the door when she heard Frankie groan.

"Frankie?" Tess asked, knowing that her friend was rarely a morning person.

"Morning" Frankie smiled, not lifting her head off the pillow.

"So, I heard someone had a busy night." Tess sat on the edge of Frankie's bed.

Frankie's head whirred into action and she stayed silent for a few seconds before sitting bolt upright.

"Fuck." she whispered loudly.

"Something wrong?" Tess asked innocently.

"Cat.." Frankie mumbled.

"Frankie..." Tess said slowly as Frankie began to get up off the bed and get dressed.

"No time Tess." Frankie replied, still getting dressed.

"You're not leaving."

"Watch me." Frankie walked to the door and opened it, walking into the hallway.

"Frankie!" Tess called as Frankie walked out of the front door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Lexy sighed and glanced at the clock, her break was over.

As if she didn't already know, her supervisor popped his head round the door to confirm that she had to go back to work.

"I'm on it." Lexy smiled.

She walked back to the reception desk to pick up her next folder when the receptionist stopped her.

"Someone's here for you" the receptionist smiled.

"Um, okay..." Lexy laughed, confused.

She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the familiar police officer, who strided towards her.

"Hi Sam."

"Lexy" Sam smiled. "Mind if I have a word?"

"Sure" Lexy smiled back "Unless you're gonna arrest me?"

"No" Sam laughed

"Okay, well, what did you wanna talk about?" Lexy asked, going back into the break room, which was now empty.

Sam sighed "Cat. You're the only person I can talk to this about, I know you're not on any sides."

"Oh, okay." Lexy replied, it was true, she hadn't taken a side.

"I just need to ask you something..." Sam moved towards Lexy.

"If you hear anything, about it carrying on or anything like that, please let me know." Sam pleaded.

"I will, no worries." Lexy smiled, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, "I don't think it would carry on anyway."

Lexy's mind suddenly flashed back to last night, when Cat came in, she wondered whether or not to tell Sam about that.

"Something on your mind?" Sam asked, Lexy realising she had obviously completely zoned out.

"Uh...no" Lexy laughed.

* * *

Cat shook as she ran through the events of the previous day, had she really told Frankie it was okay to carry on?

She became paranoid that Frankie would turn up anytime, especially since Sam was at work.

Cat stood up and locked the front door, breathing a sigh of relief.

She walked back to the bedroom and froze on the spot when she saw the figure creeping through her window.

"Hey, front door was locked." Frankie smiled as she straightened up.

"Frankie" Cat choked up "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't think you were in, but seeing as you're here, I was gonna give you this." Frankie took out a small black box from her pocket and handed in to Cat.

"I was gonna give it to you on your birthday, but you took off" Frankie explained as Cat opened the box.

Cat remained silent as she closed the box and placed it down on the bed.

"Oh fuck, you don't like it, I'm sorry it's just I didn't know what el-" Frankie's babbling was cut off as Cat caught her in a heated kiss.

Cat broke the kiss eventually and cupped Frankie's face. "I love it Frankie, and I love you."

Frankie leaned in to kiss Cat again but Cat pulled back, still staying close to Frankie.

"Say you love me too Frankie." Cat's voice was shaking.

"I don't need to" Frankie responded, staying calm.

"Why not?" Cat began to panic, wondering if she had thrown her marriage away for a quick fling with a girl who didn't even love her.

"Because I never stopped from the first time" Frankie smirked as Cat moved closer towards her, wrapping her arms around Frankie's back and hugging her tightly.

"Why would you scare me like that?" Cat asked blankly.

"Because you're so adorable when you're scared." Frankie joked.

"Frankie" Cat scolded jokingly.

"Yes?" Frankie smiled.

"Shut the fuck up" Cat sighed and kissed Frankie deeply, pushing her onto the bed.

* * *

Tess sat on the sofa and began to panic, how would she explain this to Sadie? How would Sadie take it?

Sadie slumped into the front room, her hair still wet.

"So, how'd it go?" Sadie sighed, sitting down next to Tess.

"Um..uh..okay, I guess." Tess stumbled over her words, hoping Sadie wouldn't notice.

"She doesn't have any feelings for me does she?"

"I think she might" Tess protested "But, it's just..."

"Cat?" Sadie sighed.

Tess nodded silently.

"So, where is she now?" Sadie asked.

Tess remained silent until Sadie got the point.

"Cat..." she repeated, slower this time.

"You know what, I give up." Sadie sighed "I'll be gone by later this evening."

"No Sadie" Tess pleaded "Don't give up on her, if I'm not allowed, neither are you."

"Tess..." Sadie whispered, trying not to cry. "She obviously doesn't want me here."

"You don't know that." Tess pulled Sadie into a hug. "She's just...in a bad place."

"Yeah, under Cat." Sadie scoffed.

"She'll be home soon, just, talk to her, please? One last chance?" Tess pulled back.

* * *

Lexy got through the rest of her shift and arrived home, trying not to let herself think of Sam being upset.

She had a thing for people who were hurt, she just wanted to help them, and she was determined to help Sam.

She should've told Sam about Cat coming round the night before, but for some reason, she didn't, she felt that something was stopping her.

Lexy sighed as she stepped into the hallway at home.

She was shocked as a teary-eyed Sadie ran out into the hallway, before stopping to look at her.

"Oh sorry" she smiled "I thought you were someone else."

"Um, that's okay." Lexy laughed "Did you think I was Frankie?"

Sadie nodded before bursting into tears again.

Lexy walked over to Sadie to hug her.

"Uh, Tess?" Lexy called, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Tess appeared in the living room doorway, still in her pyjamas.

"You're still in your pyjamas?" Lexy laughed.

"You don't wanna know" Tess whispered.

"Sadie, come on, let's go sit down." Lexy pulled back from Sadie and led her into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa.

"She's not gonna be back for ages is she?" Sadie cried.

"Why, where's she gone?" Lexy asked, confused.

"Where do you think, she's having sex with Cat!" Sadie slumped back on the sofa.

"Shit..." Lexy turned to Tess. "Is anyone gonna tell Sam?"

"No" Tess laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because it would just make things worse, Frankie and Cat need to just, get over this thing and both move on." Tess explained, moving closer to her girlfriend.

"I just think Sam needs to be told" Lexy replied.

"If it carries on after today, I'll tell Sam myself." Tess smiled, knowing Lexy was worrying.

Lexy smiled, leaning in to kiss Tess before she was interrupted.

"Where's Sadie?" Tess asked.

Sadie had gone, and all that was heard was a slam of the front door.

**Again, I'm sorry for the lateness, I've been ill and stuffs. A thousand humblest apologies, thank you for all the reviews :') There will be a lot more Frankie/Cat even though that wasn't my original plan, if you have any more suggestions let me know!**


End file.
